Two Faced
by Steviepants
Summary: In potions one day, there is an accident... Resulting in... TWO Draco Malfoys?! What happens when they both don't believe it when anyone says they've been split in two? What if... they fell in love?!! WARNINGS for slash and mild language.
1. Default Chapter

*SIGH*   
  
Well.................. I was talking to my friend the Bush (I'm not psycho talking to a bush, she's a real person... or is she?!) well anyway. I was just talking to Bush when I got the WIERDEST idea EVER..... WHAT IF........ Draco had an accident, and he was split in two... and...complications.... hehehe... stuff happens....OOH I'm such a sicko. lol. But really- Draco is my FAVORITE character and I just LOVE tormenting him!! I have the wierdest mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- if you people think I do well you're just crazy.  
  
Two Faced  
  
Chapter one~The Accident  
  
Draco walked down the corridor down to potions, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He had his trademark smirk registered on his face as he watched others frown as he passed.  
  
He strode into potions late, and just walked in to sit down by Pansy. Professor Snape slightly frowned, but stood up and tapped the board with his wand. Writing scrawled across the board and he cleared his throat. "Today, you will be making the life duplication potion. You will find its uses in the back of your book- just don't touch it, especially if you all mess up.... you will find that the effects are quite- er- messy." He finished with a malicious grin, then added: "Get to work! You have exactly one hour. Anyone who doesn't finish will receive a zero in today's work."  
  
Draco started shredding his mandrake leaves while Pansy giggled with her annoying girlfriends. He rolled his eyes. The stupid girl. He was going to take complete credit for this if she didn't help him- which, she wouldn't. Ah well- when she recieved a shitty grade in potions, it wouldn't be his fault.  
  
Draco carefully mixed his ingredients into his potion with care. This year, he was determined to beat out that mudblood wench for the top of their grade. At least- in potions, anyway. He carefully added a dash of powdered moonstone, watching as the potion started bubbling at an alarming rate. The potion rhen turned a sickening yellow color and cooled down to a simmer.  
  
Pansy was listening intently as her friend Blaise told her a joke. Blaise's eyes lit up as she grandly brought out the punch line with a flourish. Pansy doubled over with laughter, making the desk shake. The small cauldron quivered slightly. Pansy turned around to her friend and continued to laugh and talk.  
  
Draco had leaned back in his seat, his hands casually placed behind his head. He was just dozing off when he heard a shriek and felt something hard fall on him. His eyes flew open and he stared down at what had landed on his lap. "What the...." He leaped up, attempting to wipe the yellow slime off his robes. He held his hand in front of him, watching the potion seep into his skin.  
  
"PANSY, YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!"  
  
Pansy turned around, startled. "What?"  
  
"You little...ARRGH!" He yelled. He felt as if his head was splitting in two. Draco fell to his knees, clutching his head. He squeezed his eyes together tightly. When he opened them, everything swirled together in a technicolor mess. He tried to steady himself by placing his hand on the desk, but he leaned forward and suddenly everything went black.  
  
***  
  
The boy woke up in a strange room. He brought up his hands and rubbed his temples. Gods, did he have a headache. He looked around, seeing basic white walls and rows of neat little beds like his own. There was only one other person in the room, a boy who looked about seventeen with slicked back blonde hair.  
  
Hearing something, he turned around sharply. A squatty little woman walked into the room, rolling a tray of what appeared to be several different colored liquids contained in several different shaped jars. "Uh, mam?" He asked as the woman turned to face him.  
  
She looked startled and confused, but she answered him anyway. "Yes?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You're in Hogwart's Hospital wing."  
  
"Why am I here? I've never even heard of Hogwads."  
  
"Hogwarts. And you... don't remember anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
SO.... what did ya think? Who's the boy? What happened? Why doesn't he know anything?! HAHAHA I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!! Hmph- I am so good. *gets smug look on her face* lalala *Ditz brainwashes you to find out more later* I am so good at this brainwashing stuff....  
  
~Ditz 


	2. chappie 2s

At first I was afraid.. I was petrified.. thinkin I could never live without you by my side! I spent so many nights thinkin of how ya did me wrong.. and... lalalala I knew I had to stay alive! But now you're BACK! From outerspace! I just walked right in here to find ya with that look upon your face! I shoulda changed that stupid lock, I shoulda thrown away the key- if I had known for one second you'd be back to bother me! Oh No, now GO! Right out the door! Turn around now, cuz you're not welcome anymore! lalalalalalaaa!!! ~In other words~ I dun own Harry Potter or related thingiemabobbers. Things inspiring the Ditz at the moment: Linkin Park, Evanescence, and Green day... along with cheese and energizer E squared batteries. = ) And Invader Zim's Pokemon in a nutshell. *It's one of a kind*  
  
Two Faced  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~on with the story~ *** Flashback to chapter one  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You're in Hogwart's Hospital wing."  
  
"Why am I here? I've never even heard of Hogwads."  
  
"Hogwarts. And you... don't remember anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
*** End flashback  
  
The woman had a worried look registered on her face. She turned away so the boy couldn't see her,and started mumbling. "Not good... Dumbledore... Can't stay, can he? An antidote... maybe that... but..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The woman turned sharply around, eyeing him closely. She seemed to be weighing options in her head. She made up her mind and quickly plucked an odd shaped bottle filled with a bright orange liquid. "Drink this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so," she said, forcing the liquid to run down his throat. Everything slid out of focus, and he collapsed back onto his pillow, fast asleep. *** Madam Pomfrey stared at the boy. The poor thing... she thought. He had no idea what he was... or what he was going to be. She looked across the room at the sleeping Draco and sighed. This might be one of the biggest potion messes she had ever seen at Hogwarts. And the potion that was being taught had been a controversial potion at that! The fact that there had been an accident with it would be all over the Daily Prophet....  
  
Suddenly she was released from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She hustled to open it, and when she did, an exhausted looking Dumbledore stood in front of her.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"You mean he already...?"  
  
"Yes, he already split."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Has either boy woken up?"  
  
"Yes, the... what are you going to call him? Obviously not Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I have no idea, Poppy. I think I shall speak to Mr. Malfoy first... he should know exactly what has happened to him."  
  
Pomfrey nodded and waved a hand towards the sleeping boy's bed. "He's asleep."  
  
"Well obviously, Poppy."  
  
"Are you going to wake him?"  
  
"I need to."  
  
"Then I'll just..." She awkwardly scooted herself out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to stare at the sleeping blonde haired boy.  
  
He walked over to the bed, gently placing a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to wake up, please..."  
  
The boy's eyes fluttered slightly, and he shifted his position on the bed. One eye carefully eased open, staring up at Dumbledore. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He said, sneering.  
  
"I see you haven't changed much... well, memory of course is lacking... but personality wise- you have not changed at all."  
  
"What the hell are you rambling about?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You- remember your name?"  
  
"No shit I remember my name. You think I'm a dumbass?"  
  
"No, but could you kindly keep your cursing to a minimum? My ears are not used to such... extravagant words."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"  
  
"What, did someone blow me up or something?"  
  
"Not... exactly. Mr. Malfoy, how much of this do you remember?"  
  
"My name's Draco Malfoy, and that's who I am, and I don't know who, but someone's going to be fucking PISSED that I'm here."  
  
"Yes, that would be your father."  
  
"Yeah, so that's all I know. Aren't you going to tell ME something important now? Maybe why exactly I'm in a friggin HOSPITAL?"  
  
"You- happened to be involved in an unfortunate accident. Malfoy, do you know that you are a wizard and have been practicing magic in this school for the past six years?"  
  
"........No..."  
  
"Well, you have been. You were in potions class, making an extremely difficult potion- quite well, I might add- and your partner, who hadn't been paying attention to her- ah, space- spilled the potion all over you whilst you weren't looking."  
  
"That's all? What, do I have ridiculous boils all over my face now?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly that kind of potion."  
  
"What was it, then?"  
  
"The exact term would be the life duplication potion."  
  
"So that means I have two..." He looked breifly under his blanket before Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, not that kind of duplication- what it does... it splits you into two different people."  
  
"But... why the fuck would I still be me? Why would I know who I am- does... HE think he's me? Why...?!"  
  
"Because you are the original. The accident happened to you, so you have kept your personal appearance, your most visible personality traits, etcetera... There is another boy in the Hospital wing who, as you might've guessed, is the person who was created by splitting from you. He is a part of you, but he has... the recessive traits that you carry. Quite literally, he is a totally different person than you. I have not spoken to him, and I think it is wise for you to not see him quite yet."  
  
"But-"  
  
Dumbledore pushed the boy back down on the bed and picked an orange colored potion from a nearby cabinet. "Drink this," he said as he forced the potion into Draco's hand. Draco brought the potion up to his lips, not wanting to think about what the other boy was like. What if he was an incredibly stupid idiot? But he couldn't be- the boy was split from him- and he was by no means an idiot, even if it was a recessive trait. The potion slid down his throat, and he drifted back into unconsciousness. ***  
  
The strange boy gulped the drink down as his vision blurred and he fell back onto his pillow. His eyes closed and another vision appeared. A dream...  
  
He was running through a dark hallway. He knew where he was... but- he just couldn't put his finger on the exact place... He was running from something, he knew that much. The end of the hallway came into focus, and he skidded to a stop in front of an extremely large door. He glanced behind him, then he opened the door and dashed inside.  
  
The room was small, unlike the giant door that had led him inside. There was only one object in the room; a mirror. Suddenly his whole body started shaking. He didn't want to see the mirror. His legs started to move- it was like he had lost control of his body. He carried himself to the mirror, eyes squeezed shut. His eyes unwillingly flew open, and he saw.  
  
There was nothing in the mirror. He wasn't there. He lifted his hands to see that they were fading. He was disappearing... the door opened at that moment with such force that it knocked him backwards off his feet. The thing that was chasing him had finally caught up with him. The darkness cackled before it engulfed the boy in smoke and then... it was gone. The boy's eyes opened to see the blonde boy he saw earlier. He was sleeping then- but now, he was standing over him with an awful sneer upon his face. "Who are you?" He said, suddenly noticing that he was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy. I should ask you who you are- but I already know."  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
Draco shook his head. This wasn't who that old man was talking about. He wasn't Draco. The boy had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked nothing like him. "Never mind."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"I don't know the answer."  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide. It hit him that he must be his... counterpart. After all, there weren't any other boys in the room. "You- you're..." He stuttered. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. I don't believe it, he thought. That old geezer had to have been pulling his leg. There was no possible way. He wasn't going to be made a fool of again. A ridiculous story- how could he have been so stupid? He was Draco Malfoy, after all... he was one person. And this... guy- who was supposedly him... didn't even look like him. It was so farfetched that it couldn't possibly be true. He was a wizard and had been split in half? Yeah, whatever. "You're no one," He said. "But you woke me up. Next time you have that kind of dream, do me a favor. Shut up."  
  
He then turned on his heel and started to walk back to his bed, but then stopped. I could find out where I am, he thought. He then looked at how he was dressed. The white outfit had to go. He went over to his bed and started to dig around for some regular clothes. He opened a drawer and found some black pants and a black turtleneck. He sighed. He would definately prefer something else. He really wasn't the lonely artistic type. The thought made shivers run down his spine. He pulled on the clothes quicklye, then stood up and walked towards the door. He turned the knob, but it was locked.  
  
Right about then, Draco noticed something was sticking out of his back pocket. He pulled it out and ran his finger up the side. It was a small but long piece of wood. As he tapped the end of it, sparks flew out the other end. He grabbed it around the middle and pointed it at the lock. "Open."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Unlock. Open. Uh... abracadabra."  
  
Still nothing. Draco got mad and kicked the door, leaving his foot to throb with pain. He masked his pain with a sneer and growled at the lock.  
  
"Alohomora," came a voice from behind him. Draco turned to see the boy dressed in a cloak and holding a similar wand.  
  
"How'd you know to do that?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, well you don't know a lot of things, do you?" Draco turned to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
*** Wowie kazowie! I hate my computer. It will NOT let me log in to ff.net! I had to email it to my friend and had her upload it for me. ='( *sniff sniff* Hope yall liked this chappie tho, She's been bugging me to send it to her. So here ya go, Bush! Luv Ya! =) K well R/R?? *big smile* Brainwashes you once again to read my other stories and come back for more Double Draco action later!! LoL! 


End file.
